


Tardy

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no time for slow at the end of the worlds, especially when the Cylons and the new president have anything to say about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tardy

“What’s next, gonna tell me you have to wash your hair?”

Bill looked up from his report to glare at Saul over his glasses. Seeing him leaning casually against the wall, glass in hand and clad only in his tanks, failed to send the usual jolt of arousal through his body. In fact, his very presence prompted only annoyance.

He looked back down at the blurry words on the page, determined not to start a fight with his lover and only real friend left in the worlds. 

“Or is it that you finally can’t get it up anymore, old man?”

Bill growled low in his throat before looking up to glare once again. 

“Saul, while you stand there and get drunk I’m responsible for leading what’s left of humanity and that frakking school teacher that calls herself president is not going to accept ‘I was frakking’ as an excuse for not doing my homework.”

Saul eyed him, seeming to decide to let the comment about his drinking slide. He pushed off the wall and moved to stand behind Bill to rub his shoulders. 

Bill groaned involuntarily as the sore muscles started to relax under the rough touch. 

“Nah, she’d probably ask for the definition of ‘frakking.’ Ice queen’s vag probably froze off any cock that got anywhere near.” 

Bill grunted in response. After the situation with the Olympic Carrier he’d built a modicum of respect for the new president but he didn’t want to risk Saul stopping the work on his shoulders to have an argument about Laura Roslin. 

Instead he looked back down at the fuel report in front of him and tried to concentrate. Saul let him, gamely continuing his ministrations for a few minutes, before stopping to move his fingers through Bill’s hair. 

That never failed to arouse him and he pulled away with a start before his arousal started to stir between his legs. 

“Saul, I said I can’t. I don’t have time.”

Saul moved his fingers back to Bill’s hair. 

“We can make it quick, Bill.”

Bill sighed. All there had been in the weeks since the world ended was quick. He longed for those nights when they spent hours kissing, exploring old terrain like it was new, pulling back just before one or the other went over the edge until they were both so hard they both came within a few thrusts. 

Bill felt himself hardened at the thought combined with Saul suckling his ear. 

“Alright fine, you old fool. Quick, you hear?”

Saul heard, evidently, because he immediately turned the chair so he kiss Bill full on. Bill could feel Saul’s hands undoing his pants as he luxuriated in the warmth of his mouth. 

His pants were at on the floor for less than a second before Saul was palming him through his boxers. He could feel his erection pressing against his leg and realized the best path toward peace and relief was in his desk drawer. He pushed Saul away gently to stand and drop his boxers. 

Saul took the hint and found the lube while also struggling with his own boxers. Bill was leaning against the desk, cock in hand, by the time he got the bottle open and he shuddered when he felt Saul’s wet fingers readying him. 

Saul pushed inside, considerate as always, and Bill groaned when he was fully sheathed. 

Saul was still for a moment before taking his first stroke. His second was just as slow, as was his third and Bill smiled as he realized his old lover had read his mind. He held off on jerking his own cock, aware that Saul knew he wanted it to last and handing off all concerns about the reports over to the blissful sensations in his ass. 

He was about five strokes in when the klaxons sounded. 

“Set condition one throughout the ship, repeat, set condition one throughout the ship. This is not a drill. Commander Adama and Colonel Tigh to CIC, pass the word, Commander Adama and Colonel Tigh.” 

Bill’s eyes widened and he almost whimpered as he felt Saul pull out and move off behind him quickly. He looked down at his erection, thinking of dead babies and his grandmother’s funeral in order to coax it down. 

Suddenly Saul was back and kneeling in front of him, a towel in hand and a smile on his face. 

“Turns out fast was on the menu.”

Without another word he placed his lips over Bill’s head, his hands on his balls, and started sucking. 

“Saul, we can’t...oh frak.”

Saul had moved fast, taking all of Bill’s length until he was hitting the back of his throat and beyond. He moved his head quickly and in what had to be less than a minute Bill could no longer hear the klaxons over the ringing in his ears as his vision greyed and he spilled into Saul’s mouth with a grunt. 

Bill grabbed onto his lover’s shoulders as he recovered and Saul pulled away to run the towel over Bill’s cock, ignoring the cum on his own mouth. He made sure Bill was steady on the desk before moving a couple of feet to find the Commander’s boxers and pants. Bill put them on in a daze, still staring at Saul’s rock hard cock. 

“Go, Commander,” Saul barked as he helped zip Bill’s fly and pointed him to the door. 

“What about you, Saul? The president is gonna ask…”

Saul cut him off with another shove toward the hatch. 

“Tell her tardiness was why my teachers always hated me,” he said with a smirk.


End file.
